


Понятия относительные (или не совсем Рождественские Эльфы)

by neun_geschichten



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трудно найти идеальный подарок на Рождество для своего бойфренда. Еще труднее, если ты юный супергерой. Офигенно сложно, если ты случайно вызвал каких-то экстрамерных существ, решивших забрать тебя в свое царство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Понятия относительные (или не совсем Рождественские Эльфы)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Relative Terms (or, Not Exactly Christmas Elves)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140950) by [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/pseuds/Traincat). 



По крайней мере, Томми перестал болтать. Но только потому что в настоящий момент он находился среди кучи фламинго, с которыми его новая розовая прическа практически сливалась.  
  
Гномы же окружили Билли. Они наступали, держа шляпы перед собой на манер мечей. Билли бы засмеялся, только буквально пару минут назад один из этих гномов пальнул лазером из кончика шляпы и разбил диплом его мамы, висящий в рамке на стене. Так что сейчас он в первую очередь боялся за собственную безопасность, а не за мамин диплом, за потерю которого ему еще взыщется.  
  
Хорошо хоть, Тедди не было здесь. Билли не хотел, чтобы:  
а) Тэдди причинили вред;  
б) Тэдди об этом узнал, когда-либо.  
  
Садовые гномы приперли его к шкафам, заключив в полукруг. Главный гном приблизился, остановился в двух шагах от Билли и упал на колени.   
  
— Избранный! — воскликнул он с благоговением.  
  
— Чего?! — пискнул Томми.  
  
Билли подумал, что, наверно, эту историю стоило рассказать с самого начала.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Все началось, как начиналось в большинстве случаев, с того, что Тэдди был лучшим парнем на свете. Если конкретнее, то с того, что Билли пришел в убежище и обнаружил Тэдди, что-то усердно запихивающего в шкаф (что-то большое, кожаное и, судя по бликам света, инкрустированное камнями).  
  
— Э-э. Привет? — поздоровался он.  
  
Тэдди подпрыгнул от неожиданности и упал навзничь, утягивая полшкафа за собой. Билли тут же бросился к нему, присел рядом и принялся откапывать его из завалов одежды — повседневных шмоток Эли, дорогущего пальто Кейт, свитера с оленями Кэсси, — только чтобы в следующий момент ему в лицо уперлась рука Тэдди, очень большая и очень зеленая.  
  
— Стой! — сказал Тэдди, прижав к груди книгу, накрытую курткой Томми. — Тебе нельзя смотреть!  
  
Билли отсел на корточках и покосился на уголок книги, выглядывающий из-под локтя Тэдди.  
  
— Это что, фолиант? — удивленно спросил он, вскинув брови.  
  
— Нет? — ответил Тэдди, и что-то среднее между крылом и плавником отросло у него на руке и прикрыло торчащий книжный край.  
  
Тэдди не очень хорошо умел врать.  
  
— Это фолиант, — уже с уверенностью заключил Билли, и Тэдди робко отодвинулся назад, все еще прижимая книгу к груди. — Зачем ты прячешь фолиант в шкафу?  
  
— Ты не должен был об этом узнать, — ответил Тэдди и, почесав затылок, протянул фолиант Билли. — Счастливой преждевременной Хануки.  
  
Теперь Билли почувствовал себя засранцем.  
  
— О, ну, — замямлил он, слова будто застряли во рту. — Я могу, ну, притвориться, что не видел его.  
  
— Не нужно, — улыбнулся Тэдди, — Забирай. Рядом с Томми он бы и недели тут не пролежал.  
  
Билли осторожно забрал книгу из рук Тэдди, держа одними кончиками пальцев. Она выглядела старой и ветхой, и ему казалось, что она вот-вот превратится в труху в его руках. Он провел пальцами по выгравированной надписи.   
  
— Я еще ничего тебе не приготовил, — тихо сказал Билли.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — ответил Тэдди и присел рядом с ним на пол. — Впереди еще целых две недели. Ну, так что? Тебе нравится? Просто я подумал, что ты захочешь в подарок что-нибудь магическое, не то чтобы я в этом разбирался. У тебя ведь такой еще нет?  
  
Билли фыркнул.  
  
— Единственные магические книги, которые у меня есть, — из «Барнс и Ноблз», — ответил он и провел пальцами по краям страниц. Книгу закрывал зажим в виде когтя. — Ничего подобного. Где ты ее взял?  
  
— Два месяца собирал листву у Доктора Стрэнджа, — признался Тэдди, придвинувшись ближе. — Он очень внимательно следит за своим газоном.  
  
Билли сглотнул. Тэдди подарил ему магический фолиант. Магический фолиант, принадлежавший Доктору Стрэнджу. Лучший бойфренд в мире. И вот Билли, который хотел подарить ему новую видеоигру (все равно эта идея была куда лучше, чем предложение мамы про «пару хороших брюк»).  
  
— Тебе не стоило. Правда, — ответил Билли, и Тэдди положил ему руку на плечи, прижав к себе. Они коснулись головами, и Билли почувствовал, как Тэдди сказал:  
  
— Ну, ты того стоишь.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
— Он два месяца греб листья у Доктора Стрэнджа! — трепетал Билли. Томми пожал плечами, не удосужившись даже отвлечься от экрана телевизора.  
  
— Ага, это делает тебя особенно хреновым бойфрендом в сравнении, — прищурился Томми, мучая контроллер. — Так что ты ему подаришь? Носки?  
  
— Я тебе носки подарю, — пробубнил Билли, падая на диван рядом с Томми. — Я собирался подарить ему Robo Deathmatch 3, раз Кейт купила иск-бокс в убежище.  
  
— О-о-о, — протянул Томми, первый раз за пять минут отвлекаясь от экрана. — Лучше мне ее подари, а то с этой уже скучно. Сыграем? — он поднял второй контроллер.  
  
— А ты мне что подаришь? — спросил Билли, забирая его. Он выбрал своего персонажа — Капитана Америку, совсем не похожего на настоящего кэпа, и приготовился к бою с Томми, который выбрал Мисс Марвел.  
  
— Брюки, — ответил Томми. — Твоя мама сказала, что тебе как раз нужна парочка.  
  
Действительно нужна, но дело было не в этом.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
Билли была нужна помощь с подарком, так что он прибегнул к тяжелой артиллерии. Тяжелая артиллерия подогнала Эли, который, казалось, не сильно впечатлился перспективой провести субботний полдень в Старбаксе, обсуждая личную жизнь Билли.   
  
— Подари ему что-нибудь романтичное, — предложила Кэсси, всплеснув руками. — Типа кассеты.  
  
— Кажется, мне недосыпали мой экстра-шот, — Кейт хмуро уставилась в свою чашку.  
  
А Билли уже начал думать, что ему нужна новая тяжелая артиллерия.  
  
— Слушай, — сказал Эли, по-лидерски сердито, — перестань заморачиваться насчет идеального подарка. Ему не нужен идеальный подарок. Ему нужно что-нибудь от тебя, нечто сугубо личное, что будет значить что-нибудь для него.  
  
Кейт, Кэсси и Билли уставились на него. Эли скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Это было мило, — оценила Кейт.  
  
— Я могу быть милым, — запротестовал Эли.  
  
— Достаточно милым, чтобы добыть мне нормальный кофе? — улыбнулась Кейт, помахав чашкой в воздухе. Эли забрал у нее чашку и, по-лидерски нахмурившись, удалился на битву с баристой.   
  
— Все, что он сказал, действительно мило и все такое, — сказал Билли, когда Эли скрылся из виду, — но я до сих пор без понятия, что конкретно купить.  
  
— Вспомни, — посоветовала Кейт. — Тэдди когда-нибудь упоминал, чего ему действительно очень хотелось?  
  
— Я не хочу думать, — пробубнил Билли, уронив голову на стол.  
  
— Что не решает твою проблему, — ответила Кейт, и Билли бросил в нее салфеткой.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Ночью Билли лежал в кровати и отчаянно пытался вспомнить что-нибудь, что хотел бы получить на Рождество Тэдди, что-нибудь, о чем он когда-то упоминал в разговоре, но чем сильнее Билли напрягал мозги, тем меньше идей приходило туда. Тэдди просто не делился такими вещами, и иногда Билли хотелось, чтобы это было не так (хотя бы потому что тогда выбор подарка на Рождество не казался настолько невыполнимой задачей).  
  
Иногда Билли хотелось, чтобы все можно было решить с помощью магии.  
  
Он прочитал достаточно фэнтези романов, чтобы понимать: этот путь знаменует начало Очень Кривой Дорожки, поэтому ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как решать проблему подарка самым обычным путем — невротично перебирать в голове каждый разговор с Тэдди в надежде наткнуться на что-нибудь стоящее.  
  
Идея посетила его, когда он пребывал на грани со сном. Маленькая сцена, произошедшая несколько месяцев назад:  
  
 _— Знаю, это наверно глупо, — сказал Тэдди, прослеживая кончиками пальцев контур рекламы на обратной стороне комикса. — Просто, знаешь, я думаю, это похоже на него. Ну, на меня.  
  
Билли уставился на выцветшую копию Капитана Марвела, запечатленную в десятидюймовой кукле из пластика.   
  
— Не глупо, — ответил он. — Ты говоришь с человеком, который собрал десять разных фигурок Алой Ведьмы.  
  
Тэдди рассмеялся, покачав головой.   
  
— У меня была одна. Много лет назад, еще до того, как я узнал. Наверно, мне просто казалось, что это круто. Но мы переехали, и, скорее всего, я где-то его потерял. Найти такого же так и не удалось.  
  
— Ничего себе, магия eBay не сработала? — спросил Билли, и Тэдди пожал плечами в ответ, и потом они перешли к следующему комиксу. _  
  
  


***

  
  
  
— Эй, бро! Можно я твою рубашку возьму, свою я случайно подже... какого черта с тобой творится? — спросил Томми, влетев в комнату на всех парах. Его рубашка дымилась, и на ней отсутствовал рукав.  
  
— У нас с eBay случились разногласия, — ответил Билли, растирая ладонями лицо. — Перчатки брошены, вызов принят. Все плохо.  
  
— Э-э-э, — вскинул бровь Томми. — Так что насчет рубашки?  
  
Билли обреченно уронил голову на стол и застонал.  
  
Дуновение ветра, и Томми вернулся в комнату уже в футболке Билли с Ши-Халк (Обратная сторона того, что у тебя есть магический брат-близнец — можно тырить вещи). Он присел на стол рядом.   
  
— Так почему ты вдруг искал фигурку Капитана Марвела?  
  
Билли приподнял голову ровно настолько, чтобы одарить Томми недоверчивым взглядом.  
  
— Ты что, смотрел историю моего браузера?  
  
— Спокойно, — ответил Томми. — Не то чтобы там было что-то интересное. И на будущее, имя твоего бойфренда — не самый надежный пароль.  
  
Спорить смысла не было. Томми был далек от таких понятий, как «вторжение в частную жизнь» или «я тебя засажу в другое измерение, если не прекратишь трогать мои вещи».  
  
— Я ищу подарок для Тэдди, — ответил Билли, потирая лоб.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что можешь достать Капитана Марвела в любом магазине, да? Кажется, я видел такие фигурки в Волмарте.   
  
— Это были коллекционные фигурки, — пробормотал Билли, прежде чем прикусил язык. Томми заржал.  
  
На что Билли закрыл глаза и пожелал, чтобы волосы у брата стали розовыми.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
— Мне жаль, Билли, — сказала Кейт тем же вечером. С того конца провода доносилась расслабляющая мелодия, перемежающаяся воплями личных тренеров; Кейт снова торчала в спортзале. — Я перебрала все свои связи, никто не продает этой штуки.  
  
— Ох-х-х-х, — просипел Билли. — Все равно спасибо, Кейт.  
  
— Без проблем, всегда хотела напугать аукционный дом, — сказала она. — Может, тебе просто, ну, использовать магию?  
  
— Это не так работает, — пробубнил Билли. — Типа правила магии, знаешь? Нельзя получить что-либо из ничего. Наколдовать эту фигурку — все равно, что украсть ее. Или не знаю, это как хреновый бутлег? Хреновый магический бутлег.   
  
В этот момент взгляд Билли, будто притянутый заклинанием, упал на фолиант.  
  
— Э-э-э, Кейт, мне нужно идти, — сказал он.  
  
— Ладно. Но я продолжу поиски. Удачи.  
  
— Спасибо, — ответил Билли и сбросил звонок.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
— А что, «нельзя просто взять и наколдовать» уже неактуально? — насмешливым фальцетом поинтересовался Томми. На нем была кепка, но несколько розовых прядей все равно выглядывало по бокам.  
  
— Это другое, — отмахнулся Билли, положив фолиант на середину ковра.   
  
— Да ладно. Как это?  
  
— Зажги уже эти свечи и, может быть, я верну тебе твои волосы, вот как.   
  
— Все будет прям как в Латверии, — проворчал Томми, но все-таки зажег все свечи и уселся в кругу напротив Билли.  
  
— Не будет, — заверил тот. — Это простое заклинание. Здесь должно быть что-то... типа как способ вернуться во времени и забрать эту штуку оттуда.  
  
— Оу.  
  
— Заткнись, — Билли расстегнул зажим на книге, и мир взорвался светом и звездами.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Реальность обрушилась на Билли водоворотом звуков и цветов, и, лежа на ковре с каплями воска на джинсах, он очень ярко вспомнил свою поездку в Диснейленд в возрасте пяти лет и то, как он убеждал родителей, что достаточно вырос для больших американских горок. Его вырвало на Микки Мауса десять минут спустя.  
  
— Томми? — простонал он. — Что случилось?  
  
Ответа не последовало, и это было несколько тревожно, если, конечно, Томми просто не заколебался ждать его и решил по-быстрому сгонять до Рио. Или если Билли случайно не спихнул его в другую вселенную.   
  
— Томми? — снова позвал он садясь. Голова кружилась, и ему потребовалось время, чтобы отразить то, на что он смотрит. Его комната была в полном раздрае, а Томми сидел на коленях возле двери и выглядывал в холл, прикрываясь копией щита Капитана Америки, как... как щитом.  
  
— Какого хрена ты делаешь? — спросил Билли. Томми посмотрел на него загнанным взглядом ярко-зеленых из-за таинственного света из коридора глаз, как в каком-нибудь старом фильме про зомби, и прошипел сквозь зубы:  
  
— Тихо, а то они тебя услышат.  
  
Десятки мыслей тут же зароились в голове у Билли: от «господь всемогущий, я свел брата с ума» до «господь всемогущий, я случайно отправил себя с братом в другое измерение, кишащее невидимыми роботами-монстрами, и теперь единственный ключ к спасению лежит в моей способности не лажать хотя бы пять минут».   
  
— Это вампиры? — спросил он Томми.  
  
Тот посмотрел на него одним из тех нет-мы-не-можем-быть-родственниками взглядом.  
  
— Тебе надо прекратить смотреть фильмы с Кэсси. Иди сюда.  
  
— Что случилось? — спросил Билли, подползая к двери. Он захватил лампу с прикроватной тумбочки. Так, на всякий пожарный.  
  
Томми поморщился. Билли присел рядом с ним; в коридоре виднелись какие-то тени, совсем маленькие, и двигались они скованно, будто не привыкли к этому. По спине Билли пробежала дрожь.  
  
— Была эта вспышка света, — сказал Томми. — Потом ты упал как мешок кирпичей, но свет не исчез, и эти штуки полезли оттуда, и, чувак, ты наверно решишь, что я сбрендил, но...  
  
— Но? — дожал Билли.  
  
— Они выглядели как гномы. И как фламинго.  
  
Билли на секунду завис.  
  
— Ну. Ты прав. Походу ты сбрендил.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Если в доме каким-то образом оказались гномы и фламинго, то Билли нужно было избавиться от них любым способом до прихода мамы. Они с Томми подкрались к теням, которые казались невероятно большими из-за света в гостиной. Потом Томми резко прижался спиной к стене и показал три пальца.  
  
— Что? — прошипел Билли.  
  
Томми закатил глаза.  
  
— Это значит «на счет три», — сказал он. — Но можем пойти прямо сейчас.  
  
И Томми скользнул за угол, Билли даже глазом не успел моргнуть. Он сделал глубокий вдох, что его нисколько не успокоило, и шагнул в гостиную. Там он обнаружил кучку садовых гномов в опасной близости от тарелки для Седера, которую передала по наследству его маме Великая бабушка Елизавета. Эти гномы играли в гляделки с группой фламинго, столпившихся на софе, которые были жутко похожи на пластиковые огродные статуи.  
  
Томми в гостиной не наблюдалось.  
  
Билли опасливо сделал шаг назад, но потом почувствовал себя глупо, — он был могущественным магом-мутантом. Люди боялись его. Некоторых он вводил в ужас. Он не вправе отступать перед кем-либо, слабее Галактуса или ЦИИ. (Но даже в случае этих ребят отступать будет нелепо).  
  
Билли все еще не был полностью уверен, как поступить.  
  
В этот момент, всколыхнув занавески, в комнату снова влетел Томми. В его руках была маленькая книжица, страницы на которой переворачивались как от дикого ветра.  
  
— Ты где это взял? — спросил Билли. — Ты хоть заплатил за нее?  
  
— Да, разумеется. Стоял в очереди и все такое, — ответил Томми. — Спокуха, я все верну.  
  
Он поднял книгу так, что Билли смог разглядеть обложку: «Как пережить атаку садовых гномов» было написано вверху, а иллюстрации гномов выглядели точно так же, как те, что уставились на них.   
  
— Тут говорится, — сказал Томми, — что нам нужен топор. У твоих родителей есть топор?  
  
— Нет, — растерянно ответил Билли. — На кой черт им топор?  
  
— Ну, — промямлил Томми, — тогда все хреново. Мне сгонять за топором?  
  
— Они наступают? — спросил Билли, тыкая в гномов и фламинго. Те ковыляли в их сторону на полусогнутых тоненьких ножках. По крайней мере, они отошли подальше от бабушкиной тарелки.  
  
А потом один из фламинго открыл свой клюв и засветил лазером в голову Билли. Они с Билли плашмя упали на пол.   
  
— Ну-ка заколдуй их нах! — заорал Томми. — Насмерть заколдуй!  
  
Билли закрыл глаза и, собравшись с силами, прошептал: «Больше никаких садовых статуй».  
  
Магия завяла на кончиках пальцев.   
  
— Ты когда-нибудь думал о карьере в другой сфере? — поинтересовался Томми.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Именно так получилось, что гномы приперли Билли к кухонным шкафам, зажав со всех сторон, и тыкая в него шляпами.   
  
— Я прошу прощения, — сказал Билли гному, который раскланялся прямо перед ним. — Вы можете повторить?  
  
— Ты избранный, — сказал гном. У него был тоненький, тихий голос, тем не менее, угрожающе скрипучий. Билли сглотнул. — Ты вернешься с нами в наше родное измерение и поможешь победить птиц.  
  
— Возмутительно! — завопил один из фламинго, окружавших Томми. — Мы сюда первые прибыли! Избранный пойдет с нами!  
  
Гном одарил фламинго дерзким взглядом.  
  
— У вас есть свой спаситель, — ответил он, указав шляпой на Томми. — Он даже по цвету подходит.  
  
— Я не при чем, — вставил Томми, но фламинго его проигнорировали.   
  
— В нем магии — кот наплакал, — фыркнул глава фламинго.  
  
Томми выглядел так, будто хотел что-то сказать в ответ, но фламинго и гномы опасно наступали друг на друга, топчась взад и вперед, и Билли пытался придумать, как решить проблему без:  
а) использования магии;  
б) выбивания окон.  
  
Один из гномов опустил наконечник шляпы, когда раздался громкий треск в соседней комнате, и в следующий момент вбежал растрепанный Тэдди в своем лучшем зеленом обличии. Он остановился в проходе, наполовину став человеком, и уставился на открывшуюся перед ним картину. Билли помахал ему.  
  
— Привет, — сказал он, ну, потому что, серьезно, он стоял посреди кухни со своим розововолосым братом, и их окружали инопланетные гномы и фламинго. Что еще он должен был сказать?  
  
— Ты не отвечал на телефон, — ответил Тэдди. — Мне нужно было тебя предупредить... тот фолиант, который я подарил тебе. Э-э-э-э. Доктор Стрэндж звонил, он сказал, что я мог по ошибке взять не ту книгу, и что тебе...  
  
— Не следует ее открывать? — встрял Томми. — Не использовать ни при каких обстоятельствах? Потому что поздняк метаться.  
  
— Томми... — начал Билли.  
  
— Сходи за Доктором Стрэнджем, да, точно, — проворчал Томми, проносясь мимо Билли.   
  
Гномы и фламинго, казалось, несильно опечалились его уходом, вместо этого они с интересом обступили Тэдди.  
  
— Ты попытаешься забрать у нас избранного? — спросил гном, взмахнув шляпой. Тэдди посмотрел сначала на него, потом на Билли.  
  
— Избранный?   
  
— По плану я должен освободить их Королевство от армии фламинго, — объяснил Билли. — Или наоборот. Зависит от того, кто победит в Битве при Кухне.  
  
— Что ж, в таком случае, — слишком спокойно для ситуации сказал Тэдди. Он улыбался. Жизнь Билли была в руинах, — инопланетных садово-гномовых руинах, — а Тэдди улыбался. Он величественно обвел рукой вокруг себя и указал на гномов. — Я желаю присоединиться к Битве при Кухне.  
  
Гномы и фламинго нервно переглянулись.  
  
— Ты и какая империя? — поинтересовался главный фламинго.  
  
Тэдди, по-видимому, погрузился в размышления; Билли ожидал, что тот действительно выдаст несколько имен какой-нибудь из своих империй, но Тэдди просто горделиво вздернул подбородок.  
  
— Мне не нужна империя, — пророкотал он на всю кухню.  
  
А потом Тэдди одним мощным, неуловимым движением отодвинул эти огородные статуи в сторону и оказался в другой части кухни. Билли не успел понять, что происходит, когда почувствовал, как его вздернули в воздух. Тэдди сорвался с места и помчался вдоль по коридору, закинув Билли на плечо, как мешок картошки.  
  
— Как романтично, — прокомментировал Билли. На Тэдди не было его костюма, и его рубашка порвалась, когда он обратился. Его кожа под пальцами Билли была прохладной и задубевшей на ощупь.  
  
— Мне показалось, это было очень эпично, — ответил Тэдди, и Билли закатил глаза.  
  
— Куда ты меня тащишь?   
  
— В безопасное место, где мы не будем громить твой дом, — сказал Тэдди и распахнул дверцу шкафа в прихожей.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Они еле влезли туда даже после того, как Тэдди принял свою обычную форму, тем не менее, сидеть в шкафу среди пальто и курток, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, было даже приятно. Если бы Билли глубоко вдохнул, он бы, наверно, смог представить, что не прячется здесь от живых садовых статуй, повернутых на том, чтобы забрать его с собой в другое измерение.  
  
— Расскажешь мне, что случилось? — спросил Тэдди, и Билли моргнул в темноту.  
  
— О, ну, все как обычно, — ответил он. — Пытался найти тебе идеальный подарок, прибегнул к магии, развязал небольшой мировой кризис на своей кухне. Знаешь, как оно бывает по воскресеньям.  
  
— Погоди, — прервал его Тэдди. — Все это произошло, потому что ты пытался найти мне подарок?  
  
Билли был благодарен за то, что Тэдди не видел его румянца в темноте. Он запустил одну руку в волосы.  
  
— Я просто хотел найти что-то настолько же крутое, как твой подарок, — признался Билли. — Хотел достать тебе ту фигурку Капитана Марвела. Ту, про которую ты мне рассказывал.  
  
Тэдди молчал какое-то время.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду, настолько же идеальный, как фолиант, призвавший на твою кухню живых и говорящих гномиков? — спросил он, и Билли невольно скривился.  
  
— Именно такой, — и Тэдди тихо рассмеялся, потом наклонился поближе, так что они соприкоснулись плечами, и взял Билли за руку, переплетя пальцы.  
  
— Да, я бы не стал так заморачиваться насчет подарка себе.  
  
— Но я же так хорош в искусстве заморачиваться, — сказал Билли в собственные колени. — И я хочу найти тебе подарок. Ты мой парень, и я, ну, знаешь...  
  
— Знаю, — ответил Тэдди, сжав его руку.  
  
— И я прячусь в шкафу, а по дому бегают садовые гномы, моя безумная жизнь, — сказал Билли. Тэдди снова понимающе засмеялся, он был так близко, что Билли чувствовал его смех всем телом. — А ты собирал листву у Доктора Стрэнджа целых два месяца.  
  
— Потому что он сам предложил, а я не смог придумать чего-то получше, — ответил Тэдди, и Билли прищурился на него в темноте.  
  
— Ты серьезно.  
  
— Ага, — довольно ответил Тэдди, снова сжав его ладонь в своей.  
  
— Мы такие идиоты, — обреченно выдохнул Билли, уронив голову на колени.  
  
— Ага, — Тэдди отпустил руку Билли, чтобы обнять его за плечи. От тепла, которое мгновенно разлилось по его телу, Билли прошила дрожь.  
  
Снаружи раздался какой-то шелестящий звук, но гномы были маленькими, медлительными и, как показалось Билли, не особенно сообразительными, так что не стоило волноваться. Он прижался к плечу Тэдди.  
  
— Тогда что мне подарить тебе на Рождество? — спросил он тихо. Тэдди пожал плечами размышляя.  
  
— Не знаю, рубашки?  
  
Билли выпрямился и посмотрел на него.  
  
— Рубашки.  
  
Тэдди просунул палец сквозь дырку в рубашке, там, где на плече совсем недавно красовались шипы.  
  
— Они у меня довольно быстро кончаются, — сказал он. И это было правдой. Может, Билли стоило позвонить Кейт и спросить, существует ли какой-нибудь клуб «Майка месяца» и что-нибудь в этом роде.   
  
— Значит, подарю тебе рубашки, — Билли снова прижался к Тэдди, и тот наклонился навстречу, так что они соприкоснулись лбами.  
  
— А я подарю тебе правильный фолиант, — ответил Тэдди.  
  
А потом кто-то взорвал дверь в шкаф.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Когда дым рассеялся, Билли разглядел Доктора Стрэнджа в холле. Он грезил об этой встрече, правда, его мечты всегда включали в себя спасение мира от какого-нибудь повелителя демонов, и в них Доктор Стрэндж был в Плаще Левитации, а не в куртке.   
  
Так или иначе, Доктор Стрэндж был у него дома, и это было очень круто.  
  
— Зацени! — сказал Томми, выглядывая из-за спины Доктора. — Он мне волосы пофиксил по дороге сюда.  
  
— Прекрасно, — невозмутимо ответил Билли.  
  
— Здравствуй, Уильям, — поздоровался Доктор Стрэндж, стряхивая пыль с рукавов. — Вижу, Теодор не успел предупредить тебя вовремя.  
  
— Нет, сэр, — ответил Билли. — У меня на кухне гномы и фламинго, Доктор Стрэндж.  
  
— По крайней мере, они все в одном месте, — сказал Доктор. — Страшно представить, что будет, выберись они в город. Пришлось бы прочесать каждую антикварную лавку, чтобы найти мигающего гнома. Худший способ провести праздники. Пойдемте, мальчики, нам нужно изгнать этот садовый инвентарь!  
  
Доктор Стрэндж ловко развернулся на каблуках, и Билли прямо мог представить вздымающийся плащ у него за спиной.  
  
— Чувак, я теперь понимаю, почему ты так от него фанатеешь, — наклонившись прошептал Томми.  
  
— Томас! — позвал Доктор с кухни. — Мне требуется твоя помощь в поимке этих паршивцев!  
  
— Ему нужна моя помощь, — самодовольно проговорил Томми, прежде чем умчаться на кухню.  
  
Билли и Тэдди обменялись взглядами.  
  
— Спорим, он бы почистил его газон просто так, — сказал Тэдди, и Билли хмыкнул. — Прости за это, — добавил Тэдди, наклонив голову и почесав затылок.  
  
— За что?   
  
— Ну, это я виноват, что у тебя на кухне носится орда гномов из другого измерения, — ответил Тэдди, глядя на Билли из-за свисающей на глаза челки,  
  
Билли улыбнулся и взял Тэдди за руки.  
  
— Мы супергерои, — Билли глянул в сторону кухни, чтобы удостовериться, что Томми и Доктор Стрэндж не смотрят в их сторону, а затем наклонился и поцеловал Тэдди в уголок губ. — Такие вещи должны с нами случаться.


End file.
